fictionearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Collapsed Earth
Collapsed Earth is a planetary experiment set up by Liamosia and Empirion to see what Earth would look like if certain events had gone differently. Continents Eurasia Asia The Continents are not shaped like Normal Earth. Asia has gotten a lot smaller due to flooding, Indian subcontinent pushing in, and the Ural Mountains pushing against Russia. Due to this, Empirion and Liamosia suggested to make Asia also smaller by making the European and Asian Border change. The border would remain where the Ural Mountains went, which in this case, is in now a day Asia. Europe Europe has had a deadly impact. Major cities with the highest population have sunk in the continent of horror. Cities like London, Venice, Barcelona, Istanbul, Saint Petersburg and Lisbon have entirely been drowned. The Netherlands is completely under water, along with mainland Denmark. The Black and Caspian seas have expanded greatly into the bordering countries. The Italian peninsula is slowly dying as great floods and earthquakes consume the land. Many storms and Tornadoes hit Europe especially the Alps. Most of them occur in Northern Italy, and some even occur in Sicily, but this is not rare at all. The Americas North America The Americas have had the worst impact in case of flooding. Many U.S. states, such as Florida, Louisiana, Mississippi and Georgia had been either partly wiped out or entirely wiped out. Yellowstone Super volcano in Wyoming is not as dormant as in our timeline and could erupt in the next 10,000 years, sending ash, and smoke into the atmosphere, blocking out Sun light. Hudson Bay, in Canada, has flooded many coastal areas around there. Quebec has been greatly flooded due to it being in the Arctic. Parts of Russia, and the Nunavut Territory are the only bits and pieces in the world that Humans could save from melting Completely. Greenland has it's entire coast gone, only some little bits in the very inside still float above sea. But Greenland is destine to melt again. This time entirely. South America South America has had nothing really that bad. The only thing is that the Amazon Rainforest is completely destroyed, Coastal regions of Chile, Argentina, Brazil and Peru have flooded and are now underwater. The Amazon River has completely been let loose. Flooding into parts of not only Brazil, but the country that the Amazon runs through. Rio de Janeiro has been flooded, along with Lima and Buenos Aires. Australasia (Oceania) Australia has been greatly flooded. A large water source has been dwelling inside Australia and has now finally come out. New Zealand has hardly been effected at all. Island in Oceania have sunk and major cities like Sydney, Adelaide and other towns and cities have been invaded and taken over by the ocean water. It's island north of the mainland Australia have mostly sunk but are still in quite good conditions. Despite this, Australasia is one of the best places to live in Collapsed Earth. Africa Africa has been greatly flooded as well. Major cities like, Lagos, Accra, Dakar and Alexandria have been conquered by the water. Africa although is still in healthy conditions but is in more poverty then now. Africa is still the second largest continent, but only by barely anything. Antarctica Antarctica has completely melted. The Melt of this continent cause the Sea Levels to rise. This continent is sometimes known as the "Abolished Continent". A map of the Collapsed Earth Continents Category:Planets